


She and the Queen

by vigilantedusk



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angmar x Khamul, F/F, Genderbending, Mentions of Maedhros, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Second Age, first encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedusk/pseuds/vigilantedusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mairon (Sauron) invites her two top lieutenants to Mordor - the ruling Queen of the Black Númenóreans, and the Khanum of Rhûn - to meet for the first time. These are the ladies that would eventually be known as the Witch-Queen of Angmar, and Khamûl - the Shadow of the East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Khanum - the female equivalent to a Khan (Lord)
> 
> Er-Murazor - the name of the Witch-King (Queen in this case) of Angmar, given by the Middle Earth Role-Playing Wiki

The Easterling's brown eyes scanned the horizon from the balcony; a blood red setting sun with a few figures in the distance had caught her attention. The figures, Khamûl assumed, were those that Lady Mairon had been expecting. She cast a glance to the gold ring on her finger - Khamûl wore many rings, but this one was a simple band, and yet it stood out among the others. 

Lady Mairon had said that she would work closely with this other woman - the ruling Queen of the Black Númenóreans - and though Khamûl was skeptical, she would try to play nice with the Númenórean woman.

A tall and slender figure appeared on the balcony beside the Khanum of Rhûn. Though she was clothed in a long black gown, she was recognized by her long, red, fire-like hair, and the eye pendant she wore on a thick gold chain over her chest. The hair, perhaps, was Lady Mairon's most notable feature, other than her gold hues with slitted pupils. 

Placing her hands on the rail, Mairon looked to where the Easterling was gazing. "That is her." Those three words were silky on her tongue, just like every other word that left her mouth. 

In Khamûl's mind flashes intimacy with the Maia back in Rhûn. Her first impression was that Mairon was like a snake. Her husband thought otherwise, and saw a wildcat in the ethereal Maia. The Khan had wanted to take Mairon to bed, but the Maia had other plans - to meet with the Khanum. Khamûl knew of Rhûn's alliance with Mordor, the loyalty to Sauron, but it was not until now that the Easterlings of the Second Age had fully set their eyes on the beauty that was this divine, dangerous beauty, who spoke nothing but wonderful things about the divinity she had married. Melkor had convinced the Easterlings of the First Age to turn against Maedhros, son of Fëanor, and their army. 

Warmth flooded through Khamûl's body, and a blush lit up her cheeks, like warm copper. "What is her name?"

"Er-Murazor. As a young princess, she had married into power..." Mairon had trailed off briefly, her attention on those watching Mordor's gates before she returned her attention to the Easterling. "Poor thing became a widow so soon... but alas, she does her people good, and can rule very well without the aid of a king who would only weigh her down."

"Is she not pressured to marry once more? The Black Númenóreans are rather... tyrannical and I could only imagine they would want to tear her apart." Khamûl tilted her head, looking up at Lady Mairon before blinking once as the gates to Mordor opened. Her first glimpse of the other Queen of Men. She was tall, and Khamûl could tell this by Er-Murazor's posture upon her steed. Proud, the pale woman was, evident on her docile features, her long snow-white hair styled into a braid. There was no doubt that Lady Mairon had tasted the honey between the Númenóreans thighs, too.

"Do not be fooled by her pretty face, my dear. She is cunning, smart, and rather strong in battle, from I have witnessed."

Dark brows furrow, and Khamûl clenched the blade under her dark robes. Er-Murazor looked like an elf, yet people underestimated her? She must have quite the double-sided personality. "They are fools to underestimate her, then - her opponents."

"As are those who underestimate you, Khamûl. You never leave your room without your blade, do you?"

Khamûl shook her head. "I would kill my husband and the imbeciles he surrounds himself with if I had to." Many times she had considered it, but ever since Lady Mairon had appeared to give her a ring, her voice was heard in her court, and her husband's former adviser found himself as a human sacrifice in the name of Lord Melkor.

Doors opened, and both ladies met each other's gaze.

Another voice was heard from the other room, "Mordor is not as cryptic as I thought, I may have to hire Tar-Mairon's decorator!" said a female, undoubtedly Er-Murazor. 

 _What a thing to say_ , the Khanum of Rhûn thought.

"Come, Khamûl. Our guest awaits... and please get comfortable." Mairon purred, beckoning as she gracefully slipped away to greet the other queen.

Khamûl stood there for a moment before she removed her black robes, walking into the torch-lit room with red and onyx decor. The Easterling wore the gold and purple midriff-baring blouse, with a matching lehenga. On her arms, she had gold cuffs over her biceps, and bangles on her wrists. Her earrings were gold and in the shape of fat triangles. On her fingers, her many rings, and around her neck, necklaces ornamented with gems. Her cheeks, forehead, and right hand had intricate henna tattoos, and the gold coins in her hair jingled when she walked forward, her maroon colored lips curling into a smile. 

All of this, her curves, and a small smudge under her eyebrow caused by the thick black eyeliner she wore, were noticed by Er-Murazor. 

"Queen Murazor, meet Khanum Khamûl of Rhûn. You two combined will be the most fit to oversee my rule when I reclaim this land in the name of the mighty one." Mairon grinned, taking a step back so both women could get acquainted. 

Er-Murazor was beautiful, and there was no doubt about it. The tall, snowy-haired woman was dressed in a powdery shade of blue, along with a silver chest-piece she wore over her riding dress. The Númenórean wore bits of silver jewelry, an iron ring on her right middle finger, and a gold band that matched the Easterling's. 

The Easterling bowed her head politely. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Queen Murazor, I—" Khamûl was cut off, interrupted by the Númenórean's hand, moving to the area beneath her left brow.

"My apologies," she began, her voice soft, with a hint of mischief, a sly smirk lifting at the corner of her pale cheek. "You had a smudge."


End file.
